Affair
by Harpiebird
Summary: "We shouldn't be doing this," Scott said out of breath, she smiled and kissed him again and he hungrily kissed back. Rated R for sexual moments. SE


**Affair**

**A/n:** This story is not for readers under 16 or whatever. This one shot is REALLY rated R. This is really not like what I usually do, because they're really only rated G, PG, or PG-13.

I'm not quite sure when this takes place, but it's before Jean finds out about their psychic affair.

**Summary:** "We shouldn't be doing this," Scott said out of breath, she smiled and kissed him again and he hungrily kissed back. Rated R for sexual moments. Please R&R. Scott/Emma

* * *

**Saturday; 11:30 PM**

Scott moaned with pleasure as her lips sucked on his neck. He moved her lips to his and kissed her eagerly. They both groaned with bliss as they deepened the kiss and pleasured the other. Her fingers handled his clock and rubbed them up and down as his fingers pinched her breasts. Scott, minutes later, entered her making her moan and go over board. Hearing her about to come, he intensified it, going faster and harder.

"Ohm…" moaned Emma as she felt her orgasm building, "Oh Scott!"

Scott moaned her name as she dug her nails into his chest. He captured her lips in a kiss to conceal her scream. After her orgasm settled down, she groaned and kissed him deeply with passion she had never felt before.

She had tons of affairs like this one, but with Scott everything he did to her intensified her passion towards him. She had never felt better then she did before now. All the kisses and sex they had together made them forget everyone else was alive; like it was the only thing that could possibly keep them alive the rest of their lives.

Minutes later, after tons of hot and wet kisses with Emma sucking on his ears, Scott came with a grunt of blissful pleasures. Emma and Scott kissed and lay back on her bed.

Emma cuddles next to Scott, laying her head on his shoulder. Scott put his arms around her. Emma closes her eyes as she listens to his heart beat away.

"Oh god, that was beautiful Scott. It felt so wonderful, darling." Emma smiled, while laying her hand on his chest and started to play with his small chest hairs.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Scott said out of breath, she grinned and kissed him again and he hungrily kissed back. Emma slowly crawled on him and they had sex again.

---

**Sunday; 9:05 PM**

Scott woke up the next morning because of the phone. Emma woke up beside him and frowned. Scott rolled over and went to grab the phone, but Emma stopped him.

"It's Jean, don't worry, she won't know anything about last night." Emma kissed him and got up. Scott nodded and watched her walk towards the bathroom.

After she closed the door, he finally picked up the phone.

"Scott, what took you so long?" Jean asked worriedly on the other line. Scott glanced at the bathroom door.

"I was taking a shower, sorry Jean." Scott lied, Jean sighed relieved.

"I thought something bad happened." Jean said, "How's the mission going?"

"Well okay so far. Emma got worn-out and made me stop and get a room at a hotel. So we haven't found the new mutant yet. But we're going to find him."

"Oh, okay. Where's Emma now?"

"She just left to get a shower after I got out getting the phone."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for leaving your hot shower early. I just wanted to make sure you're all right. Emma's is keeping to herself right?"

"It's all right, I was about done anyway. And for Emma, she is."

"Alright, well bye. I love you."

"Love you too, Jean. Bye."

Scott hanged up just as he felt an urge to go in the shower with Emma. He smiled to himself as he walked inside the bathroom.

"Come on in Scott, there is enough room for the both of us in here." Emma smiled, pulling him inside the shower. Scott playfully held her against the shower wall and kissed her eagerly. She moaned with pleasure and made the kiss deeper.

---

**Sunday; 10:15 PM**

The new mutant, Layna Todd, in the other room besides Emma's and Scott's shared bedroom, Emma and Scott sat down on the couch. Scott dialed the Institute's phone number.

"Scott! How's the girl? When are you coming back home?" Jean asked happily.

"Layna's doing fine, she's currently sleeping. Emma wanted to stay at the hotel for another night so we'll be home tomorrow. Is that okay?" Scott asked, hoping that she wouldn't know the real reason Emma wanted to stay for another night.

"Sure, I'm really exhausted, goodnight Scott. Tell Emma goodnight too."

"Alright, goodnight Jean." Scott said and they both hanged up the phone.

Emma pulled Scott to his feet and kissed him on his cheek as she pulled him towards their bed. Scott smiled slightly.

Whenever they kissed or made love, Scott felt alive and happy. And although he was married with Jean and loved her deeply, Scott never felt so lively in his life before. At the point in where they both come together in one of their longer love sessions, Scott felt like it was the only thing that could possibly keep him alive the rest of his life.

Gently pushing her on their bed, Scott starts to strip her and kisses her everywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end. And by the way, if this gets deleted. Don't worry; I'm going to put this on my Emma/Scott fansite.

**Please review!**


End file.
